A Night Like Any Other
by bounceeffortandsnark
Summary: There's nothing particularly noteworthy about this night, nothing that distinguishes it from any other night they've spent together. But to Beck and Jade, it couldn't be more perfect.


When Jade arrived back at the RV that night she found Beck fast asleep, sprawled spread eagle across the bed, fully clothed, boots kicked off across the floor, mouth lolling open. It wasn't an uncommon sight lately. He had been working on a new TV show for the past month or so, on top of his senior year workload. Graduation was looming around the corner, but before they could get that far there was the obstacle of finals to tackle. For Jade's part she was in talks to get one of her scripts produced as a TV show so it wasn't like she had a ton of time on her hands either. All in all, it felt like they barely saw each other anymore.

It had taken months after they got back together to get to a place where Jade felt just as comfortable and secure in her relationship as she had been before things got bad. They'd been naïve that night, at the Full Moon Jam, to think that things would just go back to the way things had been. As hard as it was to build the trust between them in the early days of their relationship, it was so much harder to rebuild it after it had been broken once. But they had done it. And with Jade working on her jealousy issues, for a while it had felt like things might be better than they'd ever been. And then life had caught up with them.

Smiling slightly, Jade squeezed herself into the gap between Beck's body and the edge of the bed, resting her head on his chest, content to just lay there until her boyfriend woke up. She always woke before him in the mornings, and when inspiration struck she stayed up writing until long after he'd fallen asleep. Beck joked she never actually slept at all and that was why she needed so much coffee. So he was surprised when he woke to find her dozing, laying right on top of him, making it impossible for him to move, not that he would have if he could. He always loved Jade, every minute of every day, whether they were arguing or making up, out for dinner or eating take out on the floor of the RV, or on some insane date like to the Gorilla Club; but these were his favourite moments, the quiet ones when they weren't really doing much of anything, the nondescript moments he wouldn't remember in a year, or even a month. Looking down at her now, Beck couldn't imagine a place he'd rather be, or a more perfect moment.

He leaned down to press a soft kiss to her forehead, but Jade's head tilted upward and he caught her lips instead. He looked down to see her blue eyes gazing up at him, a small smile on her face. Her cheeks had turned that faint shade of pink he liked so much, that only appeared when she was truly happy, when she had let down her guard completely. She was so good at schooling her expression in front of other people, he wasn't surprised that people didn't believe this side of her existed at all, but he was glad he was one of the few who got to see it.

Lying there together, it didn't matter that the mattress was lumpy or that the air conditioning was only barely helping with the L.A. heat. What mattered was the beating of the rain on the metal roof (Jade's favourite sound in the world), and the beautiful woman resting her head on his chest (Jade's favourite place in the world). He knew it was unlikely Jade would be in a better mood than this anytime soon, he assumed her meeting with Gradstein had gone well, and both of them had a weekend free of obligations, he had the time off work, and Jade's father was in the Bahamas with his latest girlfriend.

'Marry me.'

The words slipped out of his mouth without any conscious thought on the part of his brain. It wasn't that he hadn't been planning it at all. He had bought the ring a few months ago, sort of on impulse, but he had seen it in the jewellery store at the mall and for days afterward all he could think of was how it would look on Jade's finger, so he'd gone back and bought it. He hadn't been planning a proposal though. Jade would hate any kind of big romantic gesture, and they were only in high school. The ring had been sitting in his sock drawer, waiting for a far off someday. But now, only a few months later, someday was today.

Jade looked at him sceptically, one eyebrow raised, as if weighing up whether or not he was being serious. She considered him for a few long seconds, and Beck was suddenly nervous. He hadn't had a chance to be nervous before he'd said it, but now with her eyes piercing him, he was unsure. What if she wasn't ready for this? What if she thought he was rushing things? Or trying to tie her down?

'Okay.' Beck was so busy with his inner turmoil he almost didn't hear her.

'Uh, what?'

'Yes, I'll marry you, you idiot,' she said, laughing slightly. 'Does this mean that ring finally gets to escape your sock drawer? Way to be clichéd by the way, babe.' She smirked as she rolled off the bed and crossed the room to his chest of drawers.

'You knew about that?'

'We take turns doing the laundry,' she knelt down to retrieve the ring box, 'if you're going to hide things with your clothes, you have at best two weeks before I find it.' She handed the box to Beck and he looked down at it in confusion. 'Aren't you going to put it on my finger?'

Beck took the ring out of the box and got down on one knee. Taking Jade's hand in his, he slid the ring onto her finger. It looked better than he had imagined. A thin band with a large marquise-cut opal in the centre, surrounded by small onyx stones. It was perfect. Jade had never cared for flashy diamonds, though her mother had left her and her sisters with plenty of them, the simple black and white stones were much more her. She pulled Beck to his feet and pressed her lips to his, pushing him back down onto the bed.

There were staring and whispers at school on Monday, but when weren't there rumours going around about Beck and Jade's relationship? At least this one was true. And it made them happier than any that had come before.


End file.
